


A Job Well Done

by corndogg



Category: Mr. Men & Little Miss - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corndogg/pseuds/corndogg
Summary: Mr. Bump rewards Mr. Tickle for his hard work as a construction worker. Based on the episode 'Telephone.'
Relationships: Mr. Bump/Mr. Tickle
Kudos: 14





	A Job Well Done

Mr. Bump and Mr. Tickle were driving back from a repair job, it was… moderately successful. Mr. Bump was battered and worn out from a few tumbles, but Mr. Tickle was at the wheel, joyful as could be. He hummed to himself and took the most cautious, defensive turns and traffic choices, to the bandaged boy’s surprise. After a pleasant drive, Mr. Bump hopped out at his home and asked Mr. Tickle,

“A-Are you alright taking the truck back to the shop? I crashed my car on the way to work this morning so I can’t really get home on my own terms. Y’know how it is…” Mr. Bump weakly laughed and then heard the loud sound of the parking brake in the truck. “Huh?”

Mr. Tickle giggled and hopped out of the truck, “Oh silly Mr. Bump! You promised me a playtime after we finished our job!”

“Oh? Oh yeah, I said that, d-didn’t I?” The little Mr scratched his noggin and thought about how Mr. Tickle /did/ try really hard today and he remembered that he did offhandedly make a promise to him that he could tickle him later… “I guess I did! C-come in then!”

“Yay~~~!” Mr. Tickle hopped out of the truck and used his long arms to scoop up Mr. Bump bridal style and trotted into his home.

***

Mr. Tickle placed the bandaged blue boy down in his living room, Bump took a deep breath and said, almost at a whisper, “I-If it’s okay, please just be gentle with me, I got some bruises from the job…” 

At this, Mr. Tickle wiggled his fingers and smiled very big, as Mr. Bump instinctively flinched, squeezing his eyes shut-- Mr. Tickle’s arms wrapped around him, with only the slight tickle of having someone else’s breath near you, 

Mr. Tickle whispered back in reply, “I’ll be very very soft~ Sometimes softer….. Is worse thoughhhhhh~” 

This made Mr. Bump flush red and feel the instant rise of goosebumps all over himself. He weakly spit out a “Oh…” before realizing something has been shifting around him. Mr. Tickle’s arms had been gently constricting around Mr. Bump, trapping him in a hold. “AHH!!”

With gentle, soft fingers, Mr. Tickle tickled Mr. Bump on his sides, causing him to yelp and giggle. The touch was kind and mindful but still tickled enough to get a strong reaction. 

With the constriction, Bump couldn’t move or flee, he instinctively jerked and struggled between his chuckles. Mr. Tickle giggled in response, which was something that always happened when he saw his target’s smile and laugh in action. Mr. Tickle’s laugh loosened the grip a tad and Mr. Bump popped out of the constriction and fled behind his sofa. Mr. Tickle stopped his laughing immediately and gasped at this sudden change of pace.

“Oh! Mr. Bump!~ Did I hurt you?” Mr. Tickle took a cautious step forward, but froze as Mr. Bump popped his head from behind the couch and spoke in a teasing, playful voice,

“Y-You gotta come catch me!” Mr. Bump giggled and hid back behind the sofa.

“Catch……..?” Mr. Tickle could suddenly feel shakes throughout his body. He’d… Never heard that type of reaction before. His tummy felt like the butterflies you’d get if you were in love, his heart raced as his smile grew from ear to ear.

The two played chase for almost an hour, playing in a gentle, soft, caring fashion. The two misters felt way too exhilarated for their own good by the end of it. 

***

Mr. Bump is so good at motivating!


End file.
